


and doctor makes three

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who, ER
Genre: Multi, Smut, So much smut, Threesome - F/F/M, damn that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the plan. This most definitely was not the plan. If he was honest though, this one was much more appealing than the last. But that’s not the point. The point is that this isn’t the plan, River wasn’t following his plan. Why doesn’t anyone ever follow his plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and doctor makes three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisziny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/gifts).



> Oh god. All the smut. Smut everywhere. 
> 
> For tisziny; Oh god, I hope your happy now. I don't even know what the hell just happened.

This wasn’t the plan. This most definitely was not the plan. If he was honest though, this one was much more appealing than the last. But that’s not the point. The point is that this isn’t the plan, River wasn’t following his plan. Why doesn’t anyone ever follow his plan?

Somehow, the original plan of going to the nearest hospital, ‘boring’ some morphine, and stealing away to sedate an enraged Judoon had turned in to him sitting on his hands watching River trail her lips up another woman’s body.

How did that happen anyway?

Honestly, the Doctor wasn’t paying much attention to how they got here. Probably because he was distracted by the fact that the woman they’d run in to at the hospital was a carbon copy of his wife.

Right down to the last curl. Literally. They each had the same one that was just slightly flatter at the nape of their necks. How is that even possible? She wasn’t a clone. He’d be able to tell if she was, and as far as River was concerned, she didn’t have a twin, third regeneration sister.

Elizabeth Corday was quite literally impossible in their eyes.

And that’s what drew them to her.

It was a whirlwind really; how they’d managed to escape the hospital and invade the security that was called on them. Really; he told River she shouldn’t display her blaster. But she said something about how guns were ‘kinky’ and the Doctor was confused enough to simply let her wander inside.

He was even more confused when a short man with one arm stormed up to River, said something about being in surgery, and pushed passed the two of them.

He understands that part now.

And he understands what a ‘kink’ is too.

His head tilted to the side as he watched Elizabeth arch under River’s touch, a gasp on her lips and suddenly, he hated the fact River had handcuffed his hands to underneath the chair. His trousers were feeling particularly tight at the moment.

He gulped slightly as River began to kiss down Elizabeth’s stomach, goose bumps rising as she passed, and Elizabeth’s hips bucked against River’s chest. He licked his lips, his own hips rising to rub himself against his trousers, but it wasn’t enough.

What he didn’t understand, was what was happening.

How they got here, to this moment, he wasn’t sure. How Elizabeth agreed to River’s plans, he wasn’t sure. And he was a little put out that no one follows his plans, but everyone followed River’s.

He didn’t get in trouble _that_ much.

But what he was sure about – was that he really, really wanted a coconut.

Elizabeth used coconut shampoo. It was really strong, and apparently River thought so too. Her hands were tangled in the curls so like her own as her tongue darted out to lick small circles over her hips. Elizabeth moaned, her head falling to the side and her eyes landed on him. He shifted as best he could, her intense gaze making him hot around the collar. River tilted her head, joining Elizabeth in her staring as she breathed words against Elizabeth’s skin. “I think someone’s enjoying the show darling.”

Elizabeth smiled, her hands falling to grip River’s hair. Her legs lifted slightly, held up by River’s arms and wrapped around River’s neck. “I think so too dear.”

He groaned at the husk in their voices, and his eyes shut tightly as River lowered her head. He strained against the handcuffs, rising as best he could as he watched River’s tongue flick against Elizabeth’s clit, eliciting moans and gasps from the woman beneath her. His breathing came out in ragged huffs, and he wasn’t even the one being touched.

But oh how he wanted to be.

River’s hands moved down to grip Elizabeth’s thighs, her nails digging in to her soft flesh, and Elizabeth cried out in both pain and pleasure. The Doctor groaned, rubbing his thighs together.

He really didn’t understand why he found this so arousing – But it was.

River pulled back from Elizabeth, licking her lips and moving one hand to slide over Elizabeth’s hip and down between her legs, replacing her tongue with her index finger. Lightly running her finger down Elizabeth’s slick heat. “River. River what are you –“

Elizabeth gasped, lifting from the bed and interrupting the Doctor’s question. River grinned, winking at her before turning to the Doctor. She used her other hands to drop Elizabeth’s leg from around her shoulders, effectively exposing her actions to The Doctor. River’s fingers disappeared, thrusting in to Elizabeth’s soaking cunt. The Doctor blinked, unable to look away and not really wanting too. He tried to inch closer, the scent of coconut, sweat and sex burning the back of his throat as he inhaled.

Why did River always have handcuffs?

He strained at the metal bindings around his wrists, hissing as they dug in painfully and he faltered, falling forwards until he was leaning against the bed on his chest. He was impossibly close to Elizabeth’s waist, to River’s free hand and his view – Oh, his view.

He could see the glistening of Elizabeth’s arousal as River’s fingers disappeared within her, could hear her pants of ecstasy  as River’s tongue soon joined her fingers. River’s free hand slid down Elizabeth’s leg, moving beneath her body and disappearing between River’s own bucking thighs. River moaned against Elizabeth’s clit, the good doctor gasping River’s name as her chest heaved with panting breaths. The Doctor’s throat went dry and his back arched against the chair, pushing himself against the edge of the bed in hopes of feeling some kind of relief.

River curled her fingers, biting softly on Elizabeth’s clit as her own breaths became ragged and quick. “River!” Elizabeth shook, her hands losing their grip and her leg falling from around River’s neck. Her hands curled in to the sheets as she came undone, her orgasm rocking over her in waves. The Doctor watched, entranced. She was so different to River, even though they looked alike. Where River came with screams and sharp nails, Elizabeth was just a little quieter, biting on her lip and swallowing her screams.

The sight was intoxicating.

River continued to slowly pump her fingers inside Elizabeth, drawing out her orgasm as her own hips rocked against her hand. As Elizabeth slumped in the bed, panting hard with her hand gripping her hair and her eyes closed, River withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean. Turning her eyes on The Doctor, she smirked, winking at him as she held her fingers against his lip. He opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around her fingers and moaning at the taste on his tongue. He struggled against the restraints keeping him tied to the chair. River grinned, pulling away and leaving the Doctor to stare in shock and utter want.

Elizabeth moved, shifting around on the bed and slipping to the floor, crawling to The Doctor’s side and righting his chair. “Ready for a physical Doctor?” She purred, a smirk on her lips as River swung her legs around to face the two of them.

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he saw all of River’s sex, flushed and glistening. He glanced down, Elizabeth pulling on his trouser zipper and exposing him to the cool air. He hissed, bucking upwards as Elizabeth licked from the base of his cock to the head. He groaned, his head falling back and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Elizabeth wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, lowering her head and flattening her tongue as River rocked against her own fingers, watching the two of them. The Doctor’s head fell forward, and he glanced down to watch as Elizabeth hollowed her cheeks and –

“No, wait. Elizabeth – Won’t last.”

Elizabeth pulled away, biting her lip and turning to River. The Doctor struggled, desperately wanted to reach toward the British Surgeon and pull her on top of him. River threw her head back, pushing her hips against her fingers as Elizabeth stood, swinging one leg over his lap and straddling him. He breathed heavily, bucking up hoping to meet her half way. He braced herself on his shoulders, her nails digging in to his flesh as she sank down, enveloping him with her hot and slick heat. She moaned, her head falling forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder and he groaned, closing his eyes as he tried to keep himself in control. Elizabeth rose, sinking back down on him in a painfully slow pace. He thrust up, urging her to go faster as he wasn’t capable of speaking at the moment. With Elizabeth wrapped around him and River close to coming undone in front of him, it was almost too much.

Just a few thrusts, and Elizabeth tightened around him, her second orgasm racking her body and a scream springing from her throat, River joining her in an echo. He groaned, cursing in Gallifreyan as he bucked his hips one last time and came hard, spilling in to Elizabeth with his head fallen backwards and River panting in the background.

As they each came down from their highs, the three of them panting and sweat glistening in the barely there light, Elizabeth laughed.

“I think they may have heard us.”

River slipped from the bed, standing on somewhat shaky legs and turned her head, kissing her hard as Elizabeth stood, moaning as The Doctor slipped from her wetness. “Definitely the kinkiest place to have sex Doctor Corday.” She winked, moving to turn on the lights as Elizabeth released The Doctor from River’s cuffs.

The lights came on, and blinking, The Doctor glanced around the On-Call Room of County General. “Weren’t we supposed to sedate a Judoon?” He asked, his mind hazy after what had just happened. River shrugged, winking at the two of them as she pulled her jodhpurs up her legs. “Never was a Judoon, Doctor. You honestly expect me to know about someone who looked like me, and not have fun with that?”

Elizabeth laughed, throwing on her scrubs and pulling on her coat. “Oh, I like you.”

The Doctor shook his head, sitting on the bed with a confused and slightly mortified look. There was two of them.

Should he be happy or horrified by this?

He watched, as Elizabeth locked lips with River one more time, and he smiled, smug and proud.

Happy. He’d go with happy.


End file.
